empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Belka
A small yet stern northern industrial nation, Belka has stood the test of time thanks to early alliances and it's capacity to produce world class technologies and goods. Aligned early off in its history with the Baltic Kingdom and the people of Finland, even in the political climate of today it maintains cordial and prosperous relationships with its Nordic allies. Belka's Capital of Directus is a marvel of engineering, boasting unparalleled defences and the safest living spaces in the world. Across Belka lies hundreds of miles of elaborate and well-maintained trenches manned by skeleton crews in times of peace, but prepared for full occupation when the need arises. Only recently in Belka's history has funding finally been invested into the conventional aspects of the armed forces, and with it, a great boom in strength. Before this the majority of taxpayer dollars went towards the funding of Unit 137, a facility operating in the far northern regions of Belka in order to prevent accidental outbreak in case containment procedures were breached. The Unit's primary responsibilities included the advancement of the "Belkan Plague" and weaponization of other chemical and biological agents. Belkan Culture Though a technical democracy, the people of Belka have re-elected the same party and leaders throughout the entirety of the country's existence. This has resulted in near total devotion from the population, as it is all that Belkan's have ever known. Belkans tend to be hard wroking and quiet, believing that one should complete a task correctly, or have never even attempted it. Most Belkans far prefer the enclosed spaces of the vast cities dotted across the country, so there was little resistance met when the government decided to destroy hundereds of miles of Scandinavian woodland for the creating of vast fortifications and trench system, and then proceeded to flatten a great deal more land once crops resistant to the northern cold were developed. Belkans have also held strong ties with the two other Nordic nations, recently forming ODIN , a treaty that has bound together Finland, The Baltic Kingdom, and Belka. While all servicemen (and women) are viewed with respect and pride, it is the undisputed dream of each and every Belkan child to rise through the armed forces and become a pilot in one of the many fighter squadrons that are so renown within the country. The Military in general is the primary focal point for the majority of Belkan media and entertainment, due largely in part to the manditory military service that Belkans must undertake from the ages of 18-20. Exceptions are made to this for reasons of untreatable illness (More often than not a quadriplegic will serve within the administration as an assistant of sorts, and as genetic illness has been near eradicated, and those that show signs of mental disability euthanized painlessly in early life) or if a Belkan shows great potential in the academics, in wich case he or she will be granted free, manditory further education in various fields which they excelled to further the Belkan technological efforts. Belkan Military Masters of siege warfare and defensive maneuvers, Belkans rely upon large-scale bombardment, surgical airstrikes, and unparalelled networks of fortifications and trenches to wage war. At home within the relatively clean and elaborate defensive lines, Belkans learn to appreciate enclosed spaces and secure bunkers early within their term of service. Great emphasis on the workings of biological warfare was invested early in Belka's history, resulting in the greatest and only plague known to man being developed by man, and advancements in other agents such as anthrax and the bubonic plague. It was an early descision in the Belkan nilitary tribunals to near completely forgo the development of a navy due to the amount of money saved with doing so, and the idea that the very need for a water-based force will be rendered obselete with advancements in the trading sectors, and the development of long range aircraft that could be launched from Belka and engage anywhere they were needed. Humorously, the only ships one will see flying Belkan colors on the water are the pleasureboats of trade giants in the bays of Lumin. The Belkan Airforce is the greatest the world has ever seen, possessing unmatched technology and the greatest pilots ever known, Belka truly rules the skies of the north. Accomplishments of Belka -Dooming the world and causing over 350 million deaths. -The Pioneering of Rocketry with the assistance of Crimea -The creation of the Aeroplane, has reached the level of competent fighter aircraft. -The Pioneering of Germ and Biological Warfare -Contributed to the creation of Magitech with the two other Nordic Nations -Attributed with the creation of the first battle dress to be resistant to Biological Warfare -Created the Trench Warfare Doctrine -Has prospered on a rather powerful and stable economy, more often than not used to fund research. -Weaponization of Anthrax -Black Death in a Cup -Participation in the Tesla Tank Project -Has created a booming industrial sector -Moving towards self-sufficiency in the agricultural sectors -In conjunction with Europa, Mapped and altered the human genome -Generally blamed for the creation of the Algerian Bio-Wastes and the Roman Quarantine Sector. -Great Innovations in the field of firearms, notably the creation of the Browning .50cal and M-16 Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1 Category:Belkans